


a night like this

by smolderholders



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, And Jane Foster's crew, And Rhodey and Carol, Established Relationship, Everyone works for Tony but Steve, Fluff, Genius Tony Stark, Kinda?, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolderholders/pseuds/smolderholders
Summary: Tony didn’t think that this would be how this night would turn out.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	a night like this

_ Tony didn’t think that this would be how this night would turn out.  _ He expected Steve to stay on his arm (or close by) while they made their way around the party, playing hosts and greeting everyone. He had wanted his boyfriend to keep a warm hand on him, giving looks of disdain to people that Tony disliked but had to interact with, all the while being the rock that helped staying sober (not that Tony needed the help, he had done it before he met Steve, the support was just nice). 

Instead, Steve was nowhere to be found, and Tony had been left the host duty all by himself. Not that he minded, he just wanted to know where his boyfriend went.

The New Year was just around the corner, and how else would he celebrate but to throw an extravagant party in the Tower. He had lost Rhodey, the groups of people all around, most people already drunk. Pepper was with a group of investors, he could see, and he didn’t want to ruin the chance of anything she was doing for Stark Industries. Natasha, Pepper’s assistant and bodyguard, was standing beside her, red hair in loose curls and easy smile on her face. Tony was glad to know that there didn’t seem to be a threat, only known to him by the loose posture of the woman, the way she stood, and the way she wasn’t scanning. 

Her partner, Clint, was around here somewhere, probably eating as much as he could. The man was a helluva a shot, but was a human disaster otherwise. Tony had walked in on him in the break room pouring coffee into his cereal because there was no milk in the fridge. Tony was pretty sure he had never supplied milk in the break room fridge. 

Bruce was at the bar, nodding along to what Thor was saying, his hand on his drink. He was drawing in the condensation on his glass, but he was clearly listening to the blond, opening his mouth to say something, before nodding along to what Thor said next. Helen Cho added her input, Tony smiling at the look Thor and Bruce shared, the smiles on both their faces as they leaned in closer to listen more closely to what Helen had to say. 

Tony pushed through another throng of people, trying to get to the floor-to-ceiling windows and then the balcony that he was so close to. Barnes and Wilson were the next people to catch his eyes, Sharon Carter standing behind the two with her arms crossed over her chest and eyebrows raised. She said something, and Wilson, who was leaning over the pool table to take a shot, missed. Barnes through his head back in laughter, Sharon smirking, as Wilson turned to glare at the man. The three of them had become some kind of trio in the Security department. Tony knew they messed around a lot, but they also got their shit done, so he didn’t mind too much. Plus, if Pepper really had a problem with it, she would have sent someone down from HR. 

Happy was smiling at something Rhodey said, who had his arm around Carol. The blonde woman was smiling up at him with that soft smile Tony knew she reserved for him, and Tony felt his own smile at the two of them. He vaguely wondered why Happy wasn’t over by Pepper, but knew that the man didn’t like the whole schmoozing aspect of the job. Understood it, but didn’t like all the business talk and words. He was just happy to have pleasant conversation. 

Peter was grabbing some finger food off a plate when he noticed Tony making his way through the crowd. He was next to Tony’s side in an instant, making the man blink. How the intern could get around people like that shouldn’t surprise Tony anymore, but still did. Harley would have ran into about six different people, and most of them wouldn’t have even been in his path to get to Tony. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter greeted, smiling widely.

“Peter, come on, I think it’s okay to call me Tony, even if it’s just for tonight,” Tony sighed. He liked the kid. He was extremely intelligent and would be a great addition to the R&D department. And while he worked more closely with Bruce, he was still wicked good with the more mechanical engineering of the job. At least he didn’t try to purposely try to blow things up like Harley did. “I don’t see MJ around, did you leave her at home?”

“No, she needed to go to the bathroom,” Peter wrinkled his nose. “I can’t imagine what the line for the girl’s room is like. Probably worse than the boy’s. You need to get better bathrooms in this place, Mr.- Tony.” 

They made their way through another group of people, this one containing Jane Foster, the astrophysicist, Darcy, Erik Selvig, and Brunnhilde, who everyone has promptly nicknamed Valkyrie. They were debating something to do with interstellar dust, from the tiny amount of what Tony could hear, and he had no wish to join them. 

Peter dodged a tray while he simultaneously grabbed some food off of it. He looked around, making small talk with Tony as the two of them weaved through the crowd, until his eyes focused on the red-head that was trying valiantly to go around a group of dancing woman in cocktail dresses. “There’s MJ! Happy New Year, Mr. St-Tony!”

Tony wished the boy one back, spotting Christine Everhart trying to make her way over to him, glad that he was able to duck through the balcony doors, closing them behind himself. The forgotten drink in his hand, the amber liquid, was dumped promptly into one of the plants that framed the door, Tony feeling only slightly bad, before he was turning to find Steve leaning over the railing. A huff of air escaped Tony, “I swear I didn’t know this many people were going to show up.”

Steve turned, raised one eyebrow, before turning back to look at the city lights. 

“Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have sent out a company wide invite, I get that. But it’s not my fault everyone in there brought a plus one. And maybe a plus two. I thought most everyone was going to already have plans,” Tony said, making his way over to Steve and fitting himself beside the man, their shoulders touching. “I put away all the valuables,” upon the look Steve gave him, corrected, “Pepper and Happy put away all the valuables. You know, they really are the most efficient couple out of us all. I thought it was gonna be Barnes and Natasha, because of Nat, but Barnes is truly a mess. Not that I can say anything. I barely showed up to this shindig wearing the appropriate suit, and even then, it usually comes off in the first hour anyways-”

“Tony,” Steve cut off his rambling, reaching out and threading their hands together. Steve’s hand was warm despite the cold breeze that was sweeping through the air, which sent a shock of warmth through Tony’s own system. With a breath, Tony leaned a little bit more into Steve’s side, glad for the warmth it supplied. “I’m not upset about the party’s turnout.” Tony raised his eyebrows. Steve sighed, then amended, “I’m not that upset about the party’s turnout.”

“Then what are you doing moping out here instead of being on my arm? You’re the best looking guy sans current company, I should be able to show you off,” Tony mumbled, leaning that much closer to Steve. He noticed the look on Steve’s face and bumped his shoulder against his boyfriend’s. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy to spend another year with me?”

“Of course I am,” Steve said at once, turning his head to look at Tony. His blue eyes glowed in the evening light, the same colour as Lake Louise, Canada during their skiing trip last winter. They had wanted to go somewhere that hadn’t been before, and while there had been a lot of tourism through the mountains there, it had been a good trip. “I just had plans for tonight.”

“Oh, you mean the proposal,” Tony said, watching Steve’s startled look. He rolled his eyes and then leaned in closer to the man. “You honestly think I didn’t know? I’ve been trying to hint at you forever that I wanted you to. All the times I mentioned the ring shop? Or Bucky and Natasha’s own engagement? Or the looks whenever we scrolled past  _ Say Yes to the Dress _ while watching TV at two a.m.” Tony watched Steve’s head fall into his hands, smiling softly at the man. He nudged his shoulder again, and continued until Steve looked at him. “The answer’s yes, you know.” 

“I hate dating a genius,” Steve whined, but moved so his arms were around Tony and his head was hidden in the spot where Tony’s neck turned into shoulder. He chuckled as his own arms wound themselves around Steve, clutching at the back of the suit jacket, pulling the man that much closer to him. “You’re literally the worst.” 

“No, I’m not,” Tony said, running a soothing hand over Steve’s spine, before trailing it to the front to search the pockets. “Now gimme my ring.” 

There was a puff of air on Tony’s collarbone from Steve’s sigh, but the man drew back and reached into his suit jacket to pull out the ring. The box was a red velvet, and opened up to a custom made gold ring that reminded Tony of the arc reactor that was powering both his building and the pacemaker in his chest. He had seen the sketches of it while flipping through Steve’s sketchbook, but hadn’t actually thought he was going to get something like it. 

“Steve,” Tony whispered, as the man took the ring out of the padding of the box and grabbed his left hand gently, slipping the ring onto the correct finger. “That’s gorgeous.” 

“Tony Stark,” Steve mumbled, as people were making their way out onto the balcony, obviously wanting to see the fireworks that were going to be set off. It must have been getting close to midnight. “You are the most brilliant man I have ever met, and I’m so glad that Bucky worked here and I spilled his stupid soda on your jacket bringing lunch to him. Will you do the honour of becoming my husband?”

“Bucky’s gonna hold it over our heads he’s the reason we got together,” Tony answered in the air between them as the countdown started. 

_ 10… _

_ 9…  _

_ 8…  _

“You technically got him and Nat together,” Steve whispered, “Brag about that, it’ll shut him up.”

“God, I can’t wait to marry you,” Tony whispered.

_ 2…  _

_ 1… _

_ 0…  _

It wasn’t their first kiss, it wouldn’t be their last kiss. But Tony was pretty sure it was the best kiss he had ever had. Their lips melded together and Steve took no time to run his tongue along the seems as the fireworks exploded in the background. Tony moaned and opened his mouth, his tongue licking into Steve’s mouth, giving as good as he was getting. Steve groaned lowly, clutching Tony closer and kissing him dirty, not caring about the people that were around them, watching the fireworks. 

When they broke apart, Tony making sure to give Steve’s lower lip a gentle nip before pulling away fully, those usual bright eyes were dark with lust. There was also the shine of love that Tony found himself melting for. 

“I love you, fiance,” Tony whispered, running his thumb over the skin of his neck, his hand resting there from the kiss. 

Steve squeezed his hips, “I love you too.” He pushed a chaste kiss to Tony’s mouth, “So much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Canadian, so that's why I referenced Lake Louise! And I told you guys I'd have some fluff for you, so here you are! I hope you enjoyed! It's like a day early, but who cares. Also, I'm hella hyped for Falcon and the Winter Soldier. Which is basically the only MCU thing I'm really looking forward to next year, ngl.
> 
> Anyway! Happy New Year's! Let's bring on the roaring twenties!


End file.
